


A Chance at Love

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit Mention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Remus mention, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: In the midst of Virgil ignoring his feelings, Logan decides to drop by and begin an interesting conversation that results in an unexpected confession.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A Chance at Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not have been in a mood last night upon writing this and when ideas are presented to me in such moods, they tend to result in the fic below. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Would anyone care to join me in my bed for warm cuddles and gentle kisses?”

“Oh, me! I’ll join you!”

As Virgil sat on the balcony protruding from his window, he heard soft giggles and hushed whispers pass by his door. They traveled all the way down the hall, accompanied by rushed footsteps, and ceased when a door was shut. Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle.

It had been a year since Roman and Patton started dating and neither of them could really stand being apart from one another for very long. Their usual date nights consisted of the usual movie watching and late-night cuddles, and what with Roman’s constant need for attention and Patton’s willingness to provide him with it, the two were the perfect match for each other.

Virgil had been glad to hear the two had begun dating since it meant that Roman would stop annoying Virgil with his constant “But will he feel the same about me?” and “I am not worthy of him!” and Patton would stop moping around Virgil every time he saw Roman flirting with one of the others. Unfortunately, the happiness hadn’t lasted as long as he had hoped. And it wasn’t because he had wanted to join in on the relationship, no, it wasn’t that at all. In actuality - and he _hated_ admitting this to himself - the happiness hadn’t lasted very long because of the loneliness he felt afterward.

There were times were Virgil had convinced himself that he didn’t need a love life. What was it good for anyway? The heart was a fragile thing, even if _his_ didn’t particularly work anymore, and falling in love only meant that the fragility would be placed to the test, and if the test was failed, well…Virgil didn’t want to imagine the state the heart would be in afterward.

However, some force from above hated him, and he wound up falling, anyway. And it was just his luck that the person he fell in love with just so happened to not be particularly…fond of relationships. Or, so it seemed, Virgil couldn’t have been one hundred percent sure, but he had a feeling that even if he _was_ interested in romantic relationships, he certainly wouldn’t want one with _him_. Who would? Who in their right mind would want to date Virgil Crimsonbell? The vampire who accidentally ate garlic bread at a gathering because no one had bothered to tell him to stay away from the bread, the vampire who cast Dracula’s isolation habits to shame, the vampire who was just too overly cautious of every little thing in the universe, so much so that no one could _stand_ being around him for very long, who could _possibly_ want to date _him_? Certainly not Logan Azazel, the vampire who infamously scolded the Alpha Werewolf on his table manners at the same gathering mentioned before, the vampire who knew all of the information of the universe just by merely glancing at the stars, the vampire who no one _dared_ to be around because he was just that dangerous, so it seemed. No, not him.

And as Virgil looked up at the stars, he could feel the familiar loneliness settling into his heart once again. Perhaps he just needed to convince himself once more to do without love. He wasn’t worthy of it, anyway, so why bother? But even Virgil knew it wouldn’t be that simple. Especially not with Roman and Patton’s constant displays of affection towards one another.

Virgil felt a tear slip down his cheek. He swiped at it and sniffled before taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He hung his head and gripped the balcony in an attempt to anchor himself in reality.

_Don’t get lost in your thoughts now…It’s not worth it…_

“Virgil?”

Virgil jumped and nearly fell off the balcony upon hearing the voice. He felt his arms being pulled towards the window and he landed on his feet inside.

“My apologies, Virgil, I hadn’t realized-”

“Don’t worry about it, Logan. It’s fine.”

Virgil glanced down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem-”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Virgil looked up and his eyes met with Logan’s. Something about Logan’s eyes had contributed to his falling. Maybe it had been because they matched the bluest oceans he had ever witnessed with his eyes or maybe it had been because they matched the shade of the night sky on certain peaceful nights where the stars seemed to twinkle the brightest. Virgil couldn’t be sure but he knew he had to look away before he found himself lost in his thoughts again.

“Did you, uh, need something?”

Logan didn’t say anything at first. He seemed to be troubled as he searched for the words in his head but Virgil didn’t have a clue as to why.

“Well, just company,” he admitted quietly as he held his book up. “It seems that my usual reading alone has been…quite bothersome lately and I was wondering if I could have you as my company.”

Virgil nodded and motioned to the room. “Sure, Lo, make yourself comfortable. But also, make sure you don’t just, uh, pop up randomly?”

Logan let out an awkward laugh. “Ah, yes, I apologize for that. I hadn’t intended to come in unannounced, however, I saw you sitting outside from my window and I assumed that it would be easier to drop down and ask rather than walk down all those stairs-”

“Right, gotcha.”

Virgil walked back out and leaned against the balcony. He stared up at the night sky again and saw the crescent moon slowly emerging from the cloud that had covered it previously. He smiled softly upon seeing it and as he placed his chin in his hand, he heard Logan make a sound of discontent. Virgil turned back to him to see him standing in the window with a frown on his face as he looked down at the book he held in his hands. Virgil thought it was cute but he shoved the thought away and cleared his throat.

“Normally I don’t interrupt people reading, so sorry, but is something bothering you?”

Logan sighed walked up to Virgil. He held the book up as he stood beside Virgil.

“Perhaps the only thing that could possibly irk me out of the entirety of its contents is the descriptions of the characters. Tell me, Virgil, when was the last time you thought of comparing any one of _us_ to the trash bins that sit at the front of the house waiting to be collected every Thursday for emptying?”

“...Are you including or excluding Remus in this question?”

“...Excluding.”

“Oh, then never.”

“Exactly. Really, I can’t imagine anyone describing their love interest in such a way - besides, of course, Janus and Remus, but as stated before, I am excluding the two.”

Virgil nodded. Logan took this as a cue to continue.

“Really, that’s as if I were to describe _you_ in such a way! It’s utterly insulting, in my opinion.”

Virgil laughed. “I dunno, it seems pretty accurate to me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever do you mean, Virgil?”

Virgil shrugged and motioned to himself.

“I mean…I _am_ basically a pile of anxious trash-”

Virgil stopped himself when he saw Logan frown.

“Virgil, do you really believe-”

“Oh yeah, one hundred percent. Why wouldn’t I?”

Virgil began to internally panic as he saw Logan’s frown deepen.

“It’s-It’s true! Everyone says so and I believe it-”

“Just because the majority says it doesn’t mean they’re right, Virgil.”

Virgil fell quiet. Logan shut his book and fully faced Virgil.

“Is that _really_ how you would-”

“Yeah, Logan. I mean, how _else_ would you describe me?”

Logan looked out into the night sky. The gesture made the loneliness Virgil had felt in his heart amplify and he turned away from Logan to avoid showing any signs of disappointment.

“I would describe you as the most beautiful universe I have ever laid eyes on, Virgil,” Logan finally said after some time. Virgil looked over at him, eyes wide. “Your eyes hold entire galaxies in them that seem to jump to life whenever anyone mentions your favorite movies or bands, and their color rivals that of the Etoile Violettes that so often remind me of you. Your smile radiates such high levels of warmth that it rivals the sun, and quite frankly, the sun is getting tired of competing with you. And your laugh-” Logan grinned at this point and Virgil had to pinch himself to make sure he hadn’t somehow managed to trick himself into falling asleep, “-it’s far more enchanting than the songs of the sirens that inhabit the depths of the ocean that are only superficial in comparison to the depths of space that surrounds the planet we call home. It is so enchanting, in fact, that it has a danger of luring unsuspecting victims such as myself to fall for you and your charms.”

Virgil couldn’t believe a word that had come out of Logan’s mouth. He was sure he had lost consciousness somehow, either by accidentally falling asleep or by literally falling from the balcony to the ground below. Although, neither explanation was adequate enough to explain Logan’s words.

Logan looked over at Virgil and Virgil immediately looked away from him.

_This isn’t right, this **can’t** be right._

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked back to see Logan sporting a worried expression.

“Is something wrong? Was it too much? I hadn’t-”

“No, no, it’s not that, I just…That wasn’t…That wasn’t _you_ , was it? Have you been talking to Janus lately, I know serpents have a thing for lying-”

“Virgil-”

“Or maybe Roman, I know he’s a big romantic and he writes poetry for Patton because he loves it-”

“Virgil.”

Virgil stopped talking. Logan heaved a sigh and as he took his glasses off, he ran a hand over his face.

_Great, good going dumbass. Now he’s never going to want to talk to you again._

“Virgil, allow me to ask you a question.”

“...O-Okay.”

Logan placed his glasses back on and turned to Virgil.

“How would you describe me?”

Virgil felt his panic return. There were so many things he would use to describe Logan: he was the rain that poured down after a blazing summer’s day and provided him with a refreshing taste of reality, he was the moonlight that guided his way through the dark after a particularly exhausting panic attic, he was the gentle breeze blowing on an autumn afternoon that reminded him of the peace that life, no matter how it short it was. Logan was all of these things and so much more but Virgil couldn’t bring himself to say them out loud.

“I…I don’t know, you’re smart and funny and intimidating and you don’t take shit from anyone and you’re reliable and you care a lot about your friends and their feelings and you’re just…you’re a great person when it comes down to it.”

Logan didn’t say anything. His expression had softened significantly but Virgil could still see the disappointment in his eyes. Virgil turned away from him again.

“I’m sorry, I know you were probably wanting me to do comparisons too but I’m just…I’m just not that- I can’t do them. Roman’s the best at doing them and he’s always made fun of me for how shit I am at them…I appreciate your description of me, though, despite how…unrealistic it is.”

The silence that ensued was something that Virgil had grown accustomed to, but for some reason, it seemed unbearable tonight. Virgil pulled his hood up and wrapped his arms around himself. He made no attempt to revive the conversation and instead opted to just stare down at the ground below him.

“You know, I had been warned of your stubbornness long before I had met you,” Logan said quietly. “And I hadn’t believed it. I couldn’t believe that there existed a vampire that was so unbelievably stubborn that he would eat garlic bread out of spite and insist that it had been an unfortunate mistake.”

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up. How had he known? Maybe the rumors of Logan knowing everything really _were_ true.

“And then I met you and I realized that it was true. You defied all of my logic and overruled every foundation of fact and reason I had ever laid down when it came to our species.”

Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look to know that it was Logan’s.

“And that was, for the lack of a better word, _astounding_. And the longer I was in your presence, the more _dumbfounded_ I became from watching this stubbornness motivate you as much as it did. You became practically blind to all of your surroundings in one way or another, going so far as to proclaim that everything anyone has ever said about you was even remotely true and that you were _unworthy_ of many things.”

Logan turned Virgil to face him. He rested both hands on his shoulders and stared down at Virgil with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Virgil, do you really believe you’re unworthy of being loved?”

Virgil frowned and opened his mouth to say something when he heard, “Oh, just _kiss_ already!”

Virgil and Logan looked up to see Roman and Patton leaning out of Roman’s window. Patton waved at them.

“Hey, kiddos!”

Virgil’s face flushed and he immediately shoved Logan away before slamming his window shut and drawing his curtains closed. He sank beneath his window and let out shaky breaths.

_I can never face him again, I’ll have to end myself after this. I’ll wait until the sun comes up and- No, that would be too obvious, maybe I could-_

Virgil’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his window. Virgil dashed to his bed and hid under his covers. His window swung open. Virgil held his breath and clutched the blanket tighter.

Soft footsteps made their way over to Virgil’s bed. The edge of his bed sank and another period of silence ensued. Virgil was sure he’d never be able to live, much less _live it down_. He cursed whatever force had caused him to fall and he swore he’d never fall for as long as he allowed himself to walk the face of the earth.

“...Virgil?”

Virgil didn’t say anything. He heard Logan heave a sigh.

“I know you would much rather be left alone at the moment…but I have a feeling that you’ll never want to face any of us after Roman’s comment and I…I’m not sure I can live with that. Not with how I feel for you now.”

Virgil felt Logan place a hand beside him.

“Virgil, perhaps I…perhaps I misread some signs. And I apologize for not consulting with you first…I thought I had read you so clearly that I hadn’t considered…This is my own fault, I allowed my arrogance to get the best of me and instead of asking you directly, I assumed you reciprocated my feelings and consulted with Patton and Roman on how to…on how to confess.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he cautiously peeked out from under his covers. Logan sat facing away from him. However, Virgil could tell that he was frowning.

“My sincerest apologies, Virgil. It seems that I’ve made a fool out of both of us tonight and that wasn’t my intention.”

Virgil kept quiet.

“...Virgil, please don’t believe that this was all…I don’t know, some figment of your imagination or…or some horrible joke that any of us are trying to pull on you. Please understand that I _mean_ it with every fiber in my being that I have fallen in love with you, irrevocably and possibly even _hopelessly_ , considering your reaction-”

“Why?”

Logan turned to face Virgil.

“...Why?”

“Yeah. Why…Why would you- Why me? I’m not-”

“Virgil, every description I used for you perfectly summed up why I fell for you. You’re worth so much more than how little you believe yourself to be, I promise you.”

Virgil slowly uncovered his head.

“But you…You deserve better-”

“Virgil, _you_ are better. You are the better that I want to spend the rest of my existence yet. You are the better that I want to hold night-long discussions with about the universe and about the endless possibilities that exist within the universe, the better that I want to hold in my arms for the rest of eternity and never let go, the better that I want by my side to tease Roman of his horrid cooking skills-”

Virgil laughed. Logan smiled softly.

“You are the better that I want, Virgil. There is no better than better, which means there is no one else I’d rather have than you.”

Virgil slowly sat up stared at Logan. He could see some tears welling up in his eyes.

“You…You mean that?”

Logan nodded and held a hand out to Virgil. Virgil took it and looked back up at Logan.

“I know I…I know I overreacted out there and I’m sorry-”

Logan shushed him.

“I’d say your reaction was logical, truthfully. You should have seen _my_ reaction after you left. I don’t think Roman will be coming anywhere within twenty feet of me tomorrow.”

Virgil’s eyes widened.

“What’d you-”

“Let’s not discuss that right now, I’m sure Roman will whine all about it tomorrow.”

Logan grabbed Virgil’s other hand.

“My point here is that you don’t have to apologize. _I_ am the one who came off too strongly-”

‘Well, no-”

“Virgil.”

“...Okay, fine, it didn’t sound real.”

“Yes, that’s what I had assumed. But now comes the real question-”

“I’m in love with you, too, Logan.”

Logan had opened his mouth to say something but as soon as Virgil had said the words, he stopped and closed his mouth.

“I…I didn’t say- I was embarrassed, someone like _me_ wanting to be with someone like _you_ …”

Logan gently cupped the side of Virgil’s face.

“Well, I suppose that makes two of us…”

Virgil felt his face heat up.

“What do you mean-”

“I didn’t believe you’d see me as…ideal, considering my reputation. However-” Logan rested his forehead on Virgil’s. “-I am so unbelievably happy that you _do_ feel the same.”

Virgil smiled softly.

“I am too, Logan. I am too.”

Logan smiled and gently stroked the back of Virgil’s hands. He then glanced between Virgil’s eyes and his lips.

“Virgil, I know that…I know that we just- You can say no, of course, but…May I?”

Virgil was sure his face had flushed crimson. He slowly nodded and Logan gently titled Virgil’s chin up. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Virgil’s as he closed his eyes. Virgil shut his and kissed back as he placed a hand on the back of Logan’s neck and gently pulled him closer.

The kiss lasted less than ten seconds but both Virgil and Logan felt that an eternity had passed the second the two pulled away from each other. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. The two bumped foreheads and laughed.

“I’m terribly sorry for-”

“No, no, that was my fault.”

Logan and Virgil smiled at each other and as the two leaned in for another kiss, Virgil decided that he could get used to feeling loved.


End file.
